1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a FinFET device. The present invention further relates to a process for making a FinFET device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FinFET transistors are candidates for next generation CMOS technologies. Conventional FinFET devices typically have an SOI substrate, a fin, and a gate with an oxide layer between the substrate and the fin. Such conventional devices lack body connection between the substrate and the fin, which causes difficulties in controlling floating body voltage.
A FinFET device proposed in the art for addressing floating body voltage difficulties employs a body connection between the substrate and the fin along the entire length of the fin. While the floating body voltage difficulty is addressed, undesirable levels of current leakage occur in the regions of the fin outside the gate.
It would be desirable to have a FinFET device that is substantially free of floating body voltage control problems and is substantially free of current leakage.